A Berry Bear Christmas (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "A Berry Bear Christmas", Season 2, episodes 49 and 50, 89th and 90th episode overall. (Production Codes: 301/302) Transcript Part One Welcome, What's That Smell? and Hanging the Wreath We gotta get ready A little to the left Steady, steady There's presents to be wrapped and games to play Oh, we are having A Berry Bear Christmas On Pip On Pop Whee! Ha ha ha ha Come on in. Bear: Wait a second. What's that smell? Hmm? It's you! Ooh, you smell like pinecones and... holiday cookies and... wrapping paper and... mistletoe. I guess you're getting ready for the holidays too. Or maybe you just smell this festive all the time. Bear: Guys, just calm down, It's me, Bear. Remember? ♪ Welcome to the Blue House ♪ Hi. A Holiday for Everyone {The word "Holidays" is shown in 8 red letters.} {The word "Chanukah" appears below in 9 blue letters. A picture of the Menorah is next to Bear. The flame of the candle lights up and multiplying it.} {The word "Kwanzaa" also appears in yellow. Images and a cartoon of the seven candles of Kwanzaa show up.} {The word "Christmas" also shown below with a picture of the Christmas tree.} There's a special celebration Happens every year For some it's Hanukkah Some it's Christmas Kwanzaa drawing near Joyful, joyful everyone 'Tis the season to have fun The celebration has begun It's a holiday for everyone Hear the season call Can you hear it? Calling one and all That's the spirit! Everybody now! Mother, father, daughter, son Sister, brother, leave out none Each creature underneath the sun It's a holiday for everyone Bless us, every single one The celebration has begun Peace on Earth it will be done with a holiday for everyone Meeting Santa Hogg Hello, I'm Santa Hogg Welcome to Woodland Valley Mall My good friend Santa couldn't be here So he sent me to you all (Doesn't he look familiar?) (Yeah.) (What would you like, little bear?) (Hmm, let's see.) I don't want much for Christmas Just something nice to wear (Mm hmm.) It's Kwanzaa Time {Cut to Bear and his friends making hot cocoa in the kitchen.} Bear: Nothing hits the spot after the spot visit Santa Hogg with a cup of hot cocoa. Now everyone sugar blowin' which is not too hot. Tutter: But did Santa Hogg remind you of someone? Pip and Pop: He did seem to know a lot about clams. Bear: It's Shadow! Bear: Everyone, I'll be right back. {Shadow's laugh is heard for the third time until Bear exits the kitchen.} Bear: Shadow? Where are you? Oh Where Oh Where Oh Where Is Bear? Bear: She's not on the floor. Where Oh Where Oh Where Is Bear? Bear: She's singing a song. Maybe she's outside. Where Oh Where Oh Where Is Bear? Bear: Shadow? Where are you, you furry old fellow? Bear: (hollers) Shadow! (looks even more) {Shadow magically appear left by mailbox blue wall and laughs} Bear: Oh. Shadow. There you are. Happy holidays. Shadow: Why, thank you, Bear. Bear: So, Shadow, did you happened to get the present that I left for you? Shadow: I did. And that's what I found you this time. And I hope you don't mind that I already opened it. Bear: (laughs) Shadow: Thanks for the scarf. It's lovely to wear on this winter holiday. Bear: Well, I thought about you and how cold it is outside. Shadow: Oh, Shadows don't worry about the cold, it's only the clouds that make shadows go inside. But thank you so much. Bear: Why, you're welcome, Shadow. Shadow: Well, Bear, I want to give you a special story about Kwanzaa. Bear: Wow, I like to see that. Shadow: Just watch. (glitter shines) Shadow: (narrating) It's Kwanzaa time again this year / Remember your family far this near Man-Brothers & sisters, Harambe! Let's all pull it together! Shadow (and Chorus): (narrating) Nine candles had lighten up the way Candlemaker-Today's combo is to create an activity. Shadow (and Chorus): (narrating) His fruit and corn are shown and plain Clerk-This is fruit and corn taking that. Shadow (and Chorus): (narrating) Stirring can be to prepared Man-Mmm, sweet potato pie. Shadow (and Chorus): (narrating) When friends and family come to share Man-Jumbo! Members-Jumbo! Shadow (and Chorus): (narrating) Kwanzaa / It's time for you to see / For your friends and for your family / And for your community Signing Off Man-Happy Kwanzaa! (glitter shines) Bear: Wow. There are so many great ways to celebrate the holidays. Shadow: True, Bear. Well, I'm off, All the shadows are getting together at the top of the hill to go sledding. Bear: Ooh, that sounds like fun. Bear's Friends Plot / First Met Jack {Cut to: Kitchen - Bear opens the kitchen door and sees Jack sitting in the snow.} Jack: Where am I? Oh, it's two otters, a lemur, a little bear, a mouse and a big bear. Whoa. I hope this is heaven. Otherwise... Jack Spends Some Time Together Bear's Friends in the Kitchen / What If? What if there was no Big Blue House? Where would I have my mousehole? Where would I keep my bed and all my clothes? Where would I play with all my things? Would I have friends to play with? What would become of me Do you suppose? (cut to spotting the mousehole locked) How would you find me, Bear? (cut to himself shivering in the snow) Would you look everywhere for me? For Ojo and Pip and Pop and Treelo too? If I didn't have my home What would I do? What would I do? (Tutter, the Big Blue House isn't going anywhere.) (Are you sure, Bear?) (Aw. Tutter.) (Bear brings Tutter back to the mousehole.) Right here with me is where you belong Right here you have your mousehole Right here is where you'll play with all your friends But why do some people have no home? It doesn't seem fair (I know, Tutter.) I wish we could bring their troubles to an end (Bear?) What if all of us here could spread just a little love around? Do you think we'll have a made a difference when we're done? (Well) If we do all that we can do By the time that we are through We can bring a little happiness to everyone Nighttime / Just Listen (Night falls in) {Tutter is wearing a night cap and he is even holding Kitty right in front of the Christmas presents.} {Camera pans to a heavenly angel hanging on the Christmas tree.} {Cut to: Kitchen} Bear: Wow. Huh. Sure is quiet around here. You know, now would be a good time to go out in the snow at night. Come on. {Cut to: The Otter Pond - Snowy Night} Bear: Ah, isn't The Otter Pond beautiful in the snow? Oh, and look, it's Luna. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. Bear: Wow, you look beautiful! Luna: Oh. Bear: Winter becomes you. Just Listen Just Listen Just listen and you'll hear snow falling through the trees Every creature is at peace on this Christmas eve From up here in the sky The world just glistens Glistens Every mouse is in his mousehole Otters nestle in their beds Bearcubs get all cozy And lemurs finally rest Even an old hound can finally settle down to just listen Just Listen When the world is so peaceful on Christmas eve Troubles seem to seem disappear When you Just Listen, Just Listen Wouldn't it be nice to just wrap our arms around this feeling and keep it the rest of the year? So let's smile upon each other Each and every day Like sisters and brothers Just making our way and we'll bring a little peace to the world If we Just Listen Just Listen Just Listen I hope you have a wonderful holiday too and be sure to come back the Big Blue House and tell us all about it. Part Two Welcome to the Big Blue House, You're Back, Woodland Valley Carols and What's That Smell? Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin (Door opens) Bear: Oh, Hi there. You're back. {grabs it out of the coat rack} The Tradition / The Winter Berry {The word "Tradition" appears in 9 green letters on-screen.} {An animated map with a clip appears.} Jack Told Bear's Friends About the Winter Berry {Scene: Living Room} Pip and Pop: You Did That? Jack: No! I Have a Little Dreidel {Cut to: Upstairs Hallway - Christmas Decorations} Bear: But, you know what we're gonna do now? We're gonna open presents! Come on! {Suddenly, a girly laugh is heard offset.} Hey. That sounds like Shadow. I know, let's sing our song! Ready? {begins} ♪ Oh, where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {Camera begins to pan} ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ {stands by two yellow bedroom doors and starts hollering} Shadow! {Shadow appears on two yellow doors and laughs.} Bear: There you are, Shadow. Happy Holidays. So what are you doing here today? Shadow: Oh, I'm just placing one of the lights on the Christmas tree. Bear: That sounds like fun. Shadow, I'm just wondering: do you have a story for us today? Shadow: Why certainly, Bear. Let me see what stories may be presenting you today. Just watch. (glitter background shines) Shadow: I have a little dreidel / I made it out of clay / And when it's dry and ready, the dreidel I doth play {The dreidel spins and comes to life} Shadow: It has a lovely body Dreidel: We thank you! Shadow: With legs so short and thin Dreidel: Can't have everything! Shadow: And when he gets so tired Dreidel: Whew! Boy, am I tired of spinning. Shadow: It drops, and then I win! {A gimmel mark is shown on the dreidel's forehead.} Dreidel: Gimmel! Winner takes all! (glitter background shines) Bear: Wow. What a great song. I love to spin that dreidel. Shadow: It's certainly a great game to play during Hanukkah. Bear: It is indeed, Shadow. Happy holidays. (about to leave) Bear and His Friends Open Up Presents Together (As the other present was open, the orange robot inside the present is revealed.) Jack Sings a Song ♪ I was a hound without a home ♪ ♪ Lived everywhere and nowhere ♪ ♪ Wandering through this world of ours alone ♪ ♪ Tired and cold I laid me down ♪ ♪ I let out a howl, you heard me ♪ ♪ And took me into tour friendly, happy home ♪ ♪ To laugh for a little while ♪ ♪ In this house that's so big and blue and warm ♪ ♪ To sing and to be with you has made me glad ♪ ♪ I don't need presents wrapped in a bow ♪ ♪ Still, I want you all to know ♪ ♪ That you've given me the greatest gift I ever had ♪ Bear and His Friends Go Outside to Find the Winter Berry The Reprise / The Goodbye Song ♪ Mother, father, daughter, son ♪ ♪ Thanks for joining in the fun ♪ ♪ We're so glad that you could come ♪ ♪ to our holiday for everyone ♪♪ Jack: (howls) {Camera pans to outside, the windows began closing.} (Night falls in) {Cut to: Kitchen - Bear places some blocks on the table at night.} {Bear turns the kitchen light off and heads back to the balcony.} {Cut to Jack sleeping in a doghouse.} Luna: Every year this time there's something I wish for that I hope that will come true. Bear: Really? Luna: Hmm. Bear: What is it? Luna: Well, I wish everyone all across the world would smile upon each other and more. Because no matter how you celebrate the winter holidays, the important thing is that we all celebrate in our own different ways together. Bear: If otters, mice, lemurs, hogs, dogs, bears and the moon can get along, why can't everyone? Luna: Exactly. Well, Bear, it's time to sing our song together. Bear: Sure. Say, speaking of the winter holidays, would you like to sing The Goodbye Song with me before you go? Luna: I would love to, Bear. I'd love to. (They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a clip montage) Bear: Bye, now. {Cut to: Attic} Bear: And by the way {The others and Jack pop up right in front of him.} Happy Holidays!Category:Transcripts Category:Season 2 Transcripts